


Double Drabble: Tricks.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-13
Updated: 2005-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:11:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels





	Double Drabble: Tricks.

I said it out loud to annoy him, pure and simple. I wanted to rile him up, get him to start listening to me for once in his life. I know it's in the Code, but I bet the masters who wrote the Code never had crushes on _their_ masters. I bet they were stuffy old offlanders who'd never smiled a day in their lives. No emotion. Complete peace.

I can't count the number of times I've heard him scream at me, over our bond or not. 'Anakin, you're driving too fast.' 'Anakin, stop strangling the shopkeepers.' 'Anakin, those droids are programmed for your destruction!' Always gave me a headache. But at least he was paying attention to me. At least he cared. He never came out and said that he'd only taken me on because he'd promised to, but I'm not stupid. I know he never wanted me around. But at least I'd been around.

And now he wants to toss me out on my own, because now he can. I know what's going on. It's a ruse, to get rid of me, but Anakin Skywalker doesn't go that easily.

I still have a few tricks up my sleeve.


End file.
